Her Name
by Angel Sorano
Summary: Damas was a leader, strong, wise, and will be forever remembered. But what made him what he was? Was it the blood that ran through his vein or was it a girl he kept crashing into that made the great king what he was? Prequel to Jak series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jak, simple enough**.**

Well this a little unexpected. In all honestly I wasn't planning on posting this story, but my cousin was looking over some of stories on my computer and found it. He encouraged me post and so here it is for your amusment. So yeah... this story basically will tell about Damas's life in Haven City. Why? Because he is just awesome! I just loved Jak 3, mostly because of him, though the game play was excellent. the only thing I didn't like was Jak kissing Ashline at the end. I'm sorry, but I saw like nothing building up for those two towards those two. Damas was just a interesting character to me, so I made this story for him. All I can hope for is that all you will enjoyed it and will be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

Damas stared up at the ceiling of his room, after his countless fall attempts at trying to get to sleep. The sun wasn't even up yet, but his alarm clock blink 4:00 a.m. He slip his legs out of bed and just sat there. The room was tainted with a blue glow of the moon sky. He sighed putting us hands up to his face. Why was he so nerves? That was easy, he was going to be the first mar it join the Krimson Guards in over two hundred years. He would ether make his blood line proud or ashamed it if he failed, but of course it was his choice to join even when his parents told him not too. The royal bloodline of Mar didn't have to join, because they are raised at birth to fight and become leaders.

His youngest training he could remember was using different types of eco. He could use eco at its pure form through his body. Unlike other people, his body was able to adept to eco and uses it to give him more power. People like him were called Chandlers, very rare to be born as one, but his family passed the ability over past the generations. Then again, it wasn't like being a Chandler was all that important anymore. Guns were made and powered by eco, generally now everyone can use eco. He was pretty good with a gun and had been training with it since he was six, but his best with the sword. Even thou no one in their right mind used a sword in battle any more. He found he enjoyed close combat and in some ways it made feel like one of the ancient warriors of the past. Perhaps that was the why he took such a interest in the sword in the first place.

The problem with being a price was that he didn't feel he was learned anything. If he was going to be a good king, he had to understand what it really took to protect his people, hopefully he could understand what they needed by going into the Krimson Guard and defending his people himself, instead of trusty some advisor everyday. He got up out of bed and look down at the city known as Haven. It was big, with so many people and he would be in charge of them all. The thought was not helping his state of being right now. He really wished he could go to Haven Forest it was peaceful there. He did find himself going there when he need to clear his mind. It was so much calmer and slow pace it didn't make him feel he needed to rush to get things done.

He sighed and went over to his mirror. He look at his reflection, he had messing green hair that refuse to stay down and black eyes that were hiding his true deep blue eyes in darkness. Well, he should at less get ready for the day since he couldn't get back to bed. He put on some sweats tennis shoes. He figured it would be stupid to dress up in any good clothes and let every one know he was prince of Haven City. He didn't want anyone to treat him differently from the others. He was planning on graduating first in his class for the Krimson Guards, but it wouldn't feel right if it were just laid down for him to take because of his royal blood. He could already feel it in his bones this was going to be a long day.

He took off as soon as the sun was fully up. He got on his zoomer headed for the Slums to go pray to the Precursors, he wasn't usually a religious man, but it didn't hurt to ask for a bit of help. The Slums wasn't a bad place to go, they had parade for the Mar festivals there along with some other festivals around different times of the years. It was one of the calmer areas of Haven, when nothing was going on. It was just a residential area until that time. The Business District was another good place in Haven, used for both residents and for the Class Races. Racing was a big thing in Haven and it was a year around sport. But if you're looking for peace and quiet it wasn't the best place to go. Neither was the Port, lately there has been a lot of crimes showing up in that area, so no one went there in less they were passing by on a zoomer or they were criminal themselves.

The Slums got its name from the water area in the district. It was decorated with wooded houses built over the water, with water lily and lily pads floating over lake, the water was clear enough to see the bottom, and fishes could be seen swimming round the moss covered rocks. It was landscape structure made to honor the Precursor Oracle that graces the area. Next to Haven Forest, this was probably his next favorite place to go. As he was getting closer to the oracle when the city's alarm started to go off. '_I wasn't going that fast was I?' _he thought to him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw two Krimson Guards chasing some thief on a zoomer. The guy was heading straight towards him! He had to do something to stop that guy. He could hurt someone. When the guy came close to the young prince, Damas grab the guy by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the zoomer. The guy fell 20 feet to the ground, but his zoomer continued driving at high speed on its own. Damas could see a young blonde women walking out of one of the houses not paying attention to the zoomer that was going to crash into her.

"HEY LOOK OUT!!" Damas yelled.

The girl looked over and saw the zoomer coming at her; she quickly jumped out of the way and onto the ground before the zoomer could hit her. It crashed it the building where she was just in, it then blew up and parts of the destoryed zoomer fell from the sky. Damas quickly got off the zoomer to go check her.

One of guards stopped him and said, "Good job sir, you-"

"Yeah, yeah…" Damas said move the guard aside so he could get to the girl.

He walked up to her as she sat up with head still lowered to the ground so he couldn't see her face. She wasn't moving, she must of been in shock at what happen.

Damas offer his hand to help her up and said "Hey are you okay?"

The blonde looked up at him and she was absolutely beautiful. She had a slender tan face, her blonde hair had a wave to it that was tied up in a high ponytail, but her blue eyes were what got him. They were a bright blue color like the sky was, they stood out as if they wanted to be known, unlike his that look they like they tried to hide what they were. Her eyes quickly turned to anger as she stood to face him. Her glares focus on him and he knew he was in trouble.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled.

"I-I was…" He stumbled to get out still caught in the trans of her flaring eyes.

She continued, "You could've seriously hurt someone!"

What! But he was trying to prevent someone getting hurt!

"No, I was trying to make sure that guy wouldn't hurting someone." He pointed at the criminal the guards were arresting.

She looked at the guy then back at him still with that glare. She put her hands on her hips and said, "Listen, if you are going to help out in something as dangerous as this. You should think about everyone else instead of just focusing on one person and what he could do. There's could of been someone out here like a kid and seriously doubt he would have been able to dodge a out of control zoomer."

He glared back at her and said, "Well, it didn't happen and you're not hurt are you?"

She crossed her arms still glaring and said, "No, I'm not but it does not justify you almost hitting me. You could at least apologize instead of trying to make an excuse for what you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Damas claimed. Was she trying to make him look like some kind of fool or something? He looked into her blue eyes. No, he could tell in her eyes that she was very upset and little freak out at almost getting hurt or possibly killed. She merely just wanted him to knowledge the fact of what could of happen. She was right, at least he understood now. "But I am sorry for-"

"Excuse me sir." One of the officers said.

Both Damas and the she-elf look at the Krimson Guard that intruded in their conversion.

"Thank you for help sir." Both of the Guard saluted the young elf.

Damas held up his hand trying to stop them for congratulating him. He did feel that he didn't deserve it now and it didn't help that she-elf was there too. "No, that's okay as long…" He saw at the corner of his eye that the she was leaving and not looking very pleased at all. "Hey wait." He yelled trying to catch her, but the guards block the way.

"Your Highness, we inform your father of the your heroic act." The guard said.

Damas just sighed, no wonder they we're being so nice to him. They were kissing his ass so much for the fact he was royalty. At least the girl gave him some good advice that he could look back on, these guys were happy nodding their heads and praising him.

Damas sighed seeing that he lost the girl in the crowed that was forming because of crash. He looked back at the guards and accepted their thanks, so he could leave. He walked around the city for a few hours to think and in a small way hoped he would bump into that girl again.

"Hey there Damas!" He felt someone smack him right on his back.

He looked over and saw his friend Sig with a big grind on his face. Sig was new to the city the moved to Haven City during the summer. Damas wasn't too sure where Sig came from since Sig always seem to advoid that conversation. Damas had always figure Sig came from Kra city since there was a lot of crime there and since he knew a lot about weapons. Damas had been to Kra city several times and couldn't blame Sig for never wanting to talk about it.

Sig said, "Heard about what happen in the Slums this morning, chilly pepper."

Damas sighed again "It was nothing. I just wanted to help."

"Quit looking so down. Not every day you stop a thief."

Damas looked at his friend and sighed once more "I just a bit concern for this girl. I almost hit her stopping that guy and I didn't get the chance to apologies to her."

"She cute or something?"

Damas rolled his eyes and said, "Why do you want to know?"

Sig smiled "For the fact, that you have women hanging off you everyday and you rarely knowledge any of them. What this girl got thats separates her from the others."

Damas thought back, her anger? No, it wasn't that. Something caught his attention before that. Something that did help her sticks out.

"Her eyes." He finally answer look up the bright blue sky.

Sig ponder "Must have been some pretty blues eyes then. Your pretty dull when it comes to women."

Once again Damas rolled his eyes, "They were like the sky. They showed her personality, she was strong and wanted to be heard. Like her existences had meaning and she knew it."

Sig look up at the sky along with Damas and said, "Seems like one hell of lady. Well no need to dwell on the past." He patted his friends back to get him out of his daydream. "Were going to be late for KG training and I don't want be doing any extra laps or something because of you."

Damas look at his watch and saw it was fifteen minuets till 8. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He look up at the sky one last time and then left with Sig.

**Authors Notes**

Well, I pretty sure you all know who Damas is going to fall in love with.,Wink. ell, when I first thought up of this storying was during time of I was first playing Jak 3 and first found out Damas was Jak's Father. It made me wonder what Haven City was really like when Damas was in charge then thought of what his life was like while growing up. Then while I was reading Light-Eco-Sage's 'Back To You' made me wonder what had happen Jak's Mother. So this story will answer all those questions.

As you can tell Haven City is quite different from the one in Jak 2. The water in the the slums was actually clean and clear at one point! And things use to live in it too! I really wanted to show that Haven City really was a wonderful place to live Before that Bastard Praxis came and ruin it. I thought the best place to start with that was to make the Slums different. And Sig, I had to add him in this story. I love that big guy too much not to have him in there. Well that it for the authors notes so leave a review and tell me what you think or if you have any question ask me and I'll do my best to answer them. Some suggest would be good too. Bye!


End file.
